Passion before desire
by Amaranth witch of laughter
Summary: Follow the story of the Hales, after Derek left and before Peter took the place of the Alpha. This is the time of Laura Hale.
1. Chapter 1

**Well then, this is officially my third fanfiction, and let me tell you something. I'm not a mega freak with this show, it's just I enjoyed watching the series, and I got really into werewolves since then. That and I liked the idea of this story, well actually I like the title better.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

"How long are you going to be gone for?" I asked looking up at my brother, with my biggest puppy dog eyes possible. The truth was, I couldn't blame him, and there are many here that we both would rather just forget. "Sorry to leave you like this," replied Derek not answering my question, "but, there are other things that I want to do in my life then be here." The truth is, I can't blame him this place is filled with many horrific events that haunt nightmares of children, causing the parents to rush in at full speed to calm their freighted child. But we, my brother and I only had each other, and now I was losing him. As much as I wanted to fight with him on this subject, I didn't want to sound like that scared child that I once was. I don't need anyone to make me feel better, or to comfort me, not any longer. That's what I tell myself.

"Fine," I said crossing my arms and turning away, "If that's what you want." Feelings of guilt arose inside him, and shown as bright as the stars, whenever he would be in an uncomfortable position, he would stick his hands into his pocket. Still he kept perfect eye contact with me. Whenever he tried to act tough like that many people would become a little intimidated by his big muscular frame, but not me. I grew up with him and for a long time he wasn't always like this. Several years ago, a fire consumed our family's house, killing everyone in there, with the exception of our uncle who has been in a coma ever since. This had scarred him very deeply, while I tried to be strong and not let it bother me, or at least on the surface.

"Just don't forget what I told you." I told him.

"Forget what?"

"To stop acting like such a tough ass, it makes you seem really naïve."

At first a small look of confusion crossed his face, followed by a grim, stern frown, and then finally became a smile. Letting out a small laugh, his whole face lit up, as he closed his eyes, and let his head fall back. Recovering from that, his head fell back into place, the laughing stopped but the smile remained.

"Fine, only you promise me something."

"What's that?"

"You promise that while I'm gone, you won't get yourself killed?" raising an eyebrow at me in a questioning fashion.

"Fine, you keep yours and I'll keep mine."

Taking out the key to his cars, Derek finally got into his car, the engine roared to life, the tires gripping the road, until it pulled the weight of the car forward. The tail lights shined, looking like red butterflies that danced behind it. Then the car stopped, Derek opened the door, and started to run towards me. Enclosing his arms around me, pressing me against his chest, I always liked the warmth that came from his body. Whenever I would have a nightmare, before my parents or anyone could reach me, he would burst into my room. Rapping his arms around my body, he would stroke my hair lightly, until I had calm down, and to make sure I was alright, he would leave my side, not until I was back asleep again.

"Don't worry Laura; I'll be back soon, I just want some time to think a little." I never wanted to leave that spot, I just want for time to stand still, and stay this way forever. But it can't be this way; I too need to get my thoughts together. Pushing away my naivety, I worked my way out of his grip. "Don't worry Derek; I'm a big girl now, I want brother to enjoy the rest of his life and not live in the past." I replied looking into his ocean blue eyes. Starting his stride back to his car, a smile stayed on our lips, "Alright, see you when I get back." I continued to wave until the car was no longer in sight, no looking back, no short stops; it was time that we got out of here. The smile vanished from my face, because I knew that there was no time. Setting aside any mixed feelings about the last of my family go, I knew that there were other matters to a dress. Such as the one of who burned down our house?

* * *

><p><strong> Hoped you enjoyed the story<br>Please review if you like it or just want to comment on something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So he left did he? Pitty, almost all your family is gone and the only one can talk too left. Well, I guess you could talk to uncle, but he's unresponsive. Ha ha ha. Sorry Laura." Said my best friend, Jenn Hutchison. Rolling my eyes at her comment, I knew her and this was her way of being funny, but it wasn't helping. "Jenn, it's fine, he moved on with his life, and I will too," I said, "soon."

"Oh don't 'soon' me! And the way you were speaking, it sounded more like he was an ex-boyfriend or something, not your brother." She said, taking a sip of her coffee refreshing after a 'long' comment, to reward her. We had been walking through town and stopped at a local café, for coffee. Now resting at one of the tables, we sat to catch up, we haven't spoken to each other in a few years, and there was a lot on my mind to spill. But knowing her, and that little red head of hers, I would be lucky to get in a few sentences before being interrupted, with another comment. We have known each other since grade school and I would trust her with my life. But one thing that I can't trust her with is the secret of the werewolves' existence.

"Speaking about boyfriends, what about you and Derek? What will you do now that your lover is gone?" I asked in a mocking tone that she would understand. Ever since I known her, she always liked him, even though he never returned those feelings. She knew that, but that crush stilled remained, I just wanted to see how she would react to my comment.

"What are you talking about, you know I grew out of that, just like my B-cup?" she questioned me with a hint of distress in her voice.

"Oh, so you did like him? I should tell him and confirm that." I said taking out my cell phone from my pocket, even though I knew Derek had a phone. Well at least one that I know of that is.

"You have it?" She asked sounding a little excided, her face lit up.

"Nope," I said, taking a picture of her face, "I just wanted to see how you would react."

"Oh you're cold!"

Laughing into my cardboard cup, taking a long sip, the taste of sharp coffee filled my mouth, the caffeine giving me a short buzz. But let alone the smell of the drink could do it, with my heightened sense, it passed any of a human. I could here everyone here separate conversations, and the last thing they at on their breath, which wasn't always a good thing. Still I learned not to eavesdrop onto others conversation, unless my own wasn't going any where or there was something concerning me.

"Hey, Laura." Said Jenna, snapping me back, from my thought.

"What?" I asked, pulling my focus back to her, as I took another sip, another buzz. "We haven't seen each other in years, we finally sit down to talk and I find you in a daze. Maybe the coffee doesn't have enough caffeine. I'll go and grab us another one." She said quickly as she got up, but before she could straighten her back, I grabbed onto her arm, startling her slightly. Looking into my eyes, I loosened my grip and said "I'm fine, don't worry. But you take it easy on all the caffeine, your talking at a hundred words a minute." I told her as I directed her to her seat. "You start, what's happened since the last time we saw each other?" She started to tell me about what had happened in the past, about dates, break ups and extensive interviews for a job.

"But I did finally found one, isn't that great? I'll be going for the interview in a few days." She said at last, her face glowing like a Christmas tree.

"Well that's really great, Jenn. I'm really happy for you, so where is it?" I asked.

"Here, I'll be nurse at Beacon Hills Long Term Care Facility, maybe I'll be assigned to your uncle." She said with a small laugh.

"Trust me you don't," I spoke with a serious tone "You won't be doing anything, and let's say he was responsive. He is serious and is a total killjoy; make sure with all your will you don't get him!" I wanted to protect her, but I doubt that he will be up and walking normally anytime soon. Before the fire, he was once a very powerful werewolf and always wanted a big pack. He would go at her at the first chance he got, or maybe just kill her. Knowing him, use her till she was no longer needed, and brutally killing her, I couldn't let this happen. Ever since we were in grade school, she never believed in anything like werewolves.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jenn, can I ask you something?" I asked the girl in the tree, trying to pull myself up the branches. Holding out a hand for support she asked, "What's that?" Grabbing the hand, our combined strength got me onto tree branch with ease. Sitting right next to her I looked into her eyes and asked, "Do you believe in werewolves and stuff like that?" Looking away in a pondering fashion she started to say, "Not really, bodies don't go missing often enough. What about you?"<p>

Astonished by her answer, I knew that I could never tell her about me, "No, your right, bodies don't go missing often enough." It depressed me to think that people don't believe in us, but still the warmth of her smile made me feel alive inside.

* * *

><p>"What about you" the words echoed, "Laura?"<p>

"Oh nothing much, just make sure that you don't get Peter! If he doesn't, I surely kill you!" Sharing in the moment of laughter, taking another sip, I knew that I could protect her, she's my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Laura, what are you trying to doing?"

Turning around I saw my brother walking towards me, his feet sank into the sand as he walked towards. Kicking it up a little as he walked, he continued towards me. I stood on the water's edge, the waves on the shore lapsed over my feet as I dug my toes into the sand. I was always told to stand my ground so, by digging my feet into the ground, I thought that this counted. That and I enjoyed the coolness of the sand that no matter what, it wouldn't disappear, it will move and shift, but never leave the comfort of my toes. "Um, well, John and Bryan that I couldn't skip a rock, so I wanted to prove him wrong!" I said tossing another round rock into the sound. "But it won't work! I saw him do it, and he got two skips! It looked really easy," I looked down and kicked some sand and little rocks, "But I don't know how to."

When we were kids, we use to visit family all the time, one of my uncles and aunts owned a house on the sound, the view was breath taking. Every now and then we went to visit family, but this was back when we were six or seven, a long time before the fire. It was memories like this that I treasure, just being with family and not having a worry in this world. Well not including the problem that I couldn't skip a single rock. I probably looked pretty disappointed because Derek walked right up to me hugging me, pressing me against his soft chest.

"John and Bryan are just bullies. Don't worry, I'll show you how to skip a rock." Looking up with stars in my eyes, I asked, "Really?"

"Sure, Uncle Shaun showed me a while ago."

Step by step, patiently, show me the steps of skipping a stone. The right stones to use, how to put your better leg in front, how to follow the smooth curves, getting close to the water and slowly release the stone. I watched it fly, skimming the water smoothly, it flew back up, down again, up again, down, up, down, up. Until finally the rhythm of the stone stopped, falling into the water, never to be seen again. I did it. "I did it. I did it, I skipped a rock. I did it! I skimmed it more then them, I did it three times! Thank you Derek, thank you!" I yelled with excitement, jumping up and down. I gave him a hug as I continued, "Thank you, thank you, I did it!"

* * *

><p>Turning over to the realms of reality, I walked Jenna to her apartment, she always reminded me of a cat. Cats love to be in closed areas, always have to be surrounded by others, they loved protection, and I was her protection. We were in front of her apartment building and she wanted me to walk her there to make sure that nothing happened. And that is what I call paranoia. "So, I'll call you whether or not I got the job."<p>

"You do that." She spread out her arms in a sort of awkward fashion for a hug, spreading my arms out also; we embraced each other in a tight hug. "So what's the real reason that you came here, it's been six years," I tried to recoil, but she had a good grip on me, "Aren't we good enough friends that you can tell me these kinds of things?" Her voice was slightly frightened and trembled, almost like she was going to cry. I patted her hair, in attempt to comfort her, "I **will** tell you, just not now, next time, when we have more time. Promise." Letting go of me, she said, "Fine but you're gonna buy the coffee."

Giving her one last hug, I turned around, and started my way back up the road to where I was staying, "Laura!" I stopped abruptly to the sound of my name, but I didn't turn around, "Is this about the Hale fire? Let me help, please I'll…"

"This is a family matter, there is nothing you can do," I snapped at her, spinning on my heals, "So please stay out of others business. I want to find out on my own, I don't want you to get you involved because I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry." I said in a gentler voice, starting to walk back towards her, but she had already turned around and headed towards the residence. She got to the door, then said in a serious voice, she told me, "Fine, but" and that was it, she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"Safety before freedom before choice," I told myself. If something happened to her, I would never be ever to forgive myself.

Turning around again, without another voice calling out to me, I headed back. But there was no where to head back to. Maybe to my apartment where I was renting, yeah, get some thoughts straightened out, see what my next step is. Starting my walk back, I started too pondered about what I knew, and what I could start with. Well, I knew that there was a pyromaniac that for some reason wanted us dead, but what was the incentive to do it. Could it be the werewolf hunters, possibly but they wouldn't just randomly do something like that. There were humans and children who were completely innocent, that didn't do anything wrong. I knew some of the laws about the hunting society that would be important to know; you cannot kill a werewolf unless they have tasted human blood.

"Nice going. Forgot about me yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about this chapter, I don't really like long chapters, along with reading long ones, so I tryed to make this a fair length. I'll contuine this scene in the next chapter, so make sure that you read this one.<strong>


End file.
